Arches of fixed shape, size and design have been available for a long period of time for mounting on marine craft. Typically, one side of the arch is secured to the gunwale on one side of the craft and the other side of the arch is secured to the gunwale on the opposite side of the craft. The size and design of the arch corresponds to the width and design of the marine craft so that the arch can be installed properly.
Various types of equipment are installed on or fastened to an arch system, such as antennas, lights, horns, etc. Sometimes the arch system serves only a decorative or aesthetic function on the craft.
There has not heretofore been provided an arch system which is readily detachable and which can be quickly and easily assembled and fastened to marine craft. Prior arch systems have been semi-permanently attached to marine craft by means of large bolts protruding through the bottom of the arch into the gunnels. Plates and nuts may be used to secure the bolts. Removal of such an arch system is very time consuming and would leave a number of large openings in each gunnel. Such arch system cannot be removed easily in order to attach a standard boat cover, for example. Furthermore, such prior arch system does not include a removable center section. Accordingly, such arch system cannot easily be attached to boats of different sizes.